


Celegiri Drabbles

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But mostly fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: I like to run away from my problems by writing Celegiri so here is what I've written thus far since October. I might update it, but I think I want to separate the Christmas bits from these.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Part 1

Celestia knew she had heard something in the night. Kyoko was supposed to be out late due to university classes, so Celestia hadn't initially suspected the noise to be because of her roommate. However, it does make some amount of sense. Who else would dare to bother her late in the night?

Still, it feels surprising to see Kyoko sprawled on the couch, a lone blanket hanging off her legs and her hands clutching at the open notebook on the table. Her laptop sleeps beside her surrounded by textbooks. There's even an empty coffee cup on the corner. Celestia has never quite caught THE Kyoko Kirigiri in such a defenseless and messy state. It's careless, yes, but also...endearing. She almost wants to kiss Kyoko's parted lips - almost - except she has a mess to clean.

Sighing, Celestia stacks the books and laptop in a neat pile and tosses the cup in the trash. She then repositions Kyoko's limbs back onto the couch and pulls the blanket over her. That does it. Celestia steps back to observe her handiwork, her mouth quirking into a smile. What would Kyoko do without her?

Now is about the time for a well-deserved reward.

Celestia kneels beside Kyoko, sweeping a stray lilac lock away from her face, and presses a butterfly kiss over her lips. It's funny how even in this state Kyoko tastes like coffee.

How fitting.

\--------

"Do you know how useless you are sometimes, Kyouko?"

Kyouko huffs. "What do you mean by that?"

Celestia puts a finger to her lips, eyes trailing up at the fiery sky. "Hmm. Well, how should I put it?" She faces Kyouko directly. "You're a very unromantic person."

"I feel as though you should have known that from the start."

"Tsk. That's not what I mean. Look where we're walking."

Kyouko has BEEN looking at where they're walking. Her world is filled with the cloud-covered sunset and the sleepy neighborhood resting upon a tall hill overlooking the city, sea, and mountains in the distance and the empty road ahead. She's been looking at every dog they pass, every lone streetlight, every opening that allows a better view of the world faraway, and most of all, she's been looking at Celestia.

More specifically, the place where Celestia should have been.

Kyouko pauses her journey when she reaches the point where the full view is clear. The clouds roll past the burning sun so the sky flares up and the buildings of city reflect back even to Kyouko standing so far away. Celestia would've complained that it's too bright if she were here to see it. She always complained about coming here when it was sunset.

Seating herself on an old concrete bench, Kyouko muses, "I see it. What about it?"

"You should learn how to appreciate things like this. It's the little things that can make even the dullest of beings like you some twisted version of happy."

"And if I never learn?"

Celestia had kissed her then, right as the sun's last rays sank past the horizon. "Come find out, detective."

"I never did find out what happens," Kyouko murmurs. A small part of her knows anyway. She's doing it now already. 

The dullest of beings will look at the little things and still only think of what it lives for.

\-------

Every now and then, Celestia would sit on the couch closest to the entrance hall late at night after a long shower. She would have her novel in her lap and her short hair wrapped in a small towel as she leaned against plush velvet that smelled of Kyouko's faint perfume. It's a futile thing to do in theory. Waiting on Kyouko would yield nothing because she comes home so late all the time, but Celestia still likes to sit there every night in their spacious apartment and simply wait.

The window behind Celestia has its curtains drawn just like every other window. Most times, she leaves it that way for the sake of privacy and safety, but sometimes she'll feel lonely enough to gaze out at the city in the distance. The buildings are lit up in gold and the streets hum with life. It all seems to contrast with the emptiness the apartment. Grand Bois meows from some other room, but even his presence doesn't fill up the space.

Celestia sits back down properly and pulls open her book, soaking in the story as quickly as she could. Her hands brush along the leather cover, her thoughts trailing to the leather of Kyouko's gloves. From the gloves, it's Kyouko's firm grip whenever they hold hands - like she'll lose Celestia if she doesn't hold tight enough. Even so, she's always gentle. She holds Celestia like she's holding glass. Kyouko... Celestia shuts the book. Her eyes flutter shut as she sinks further into the couch.

That fool, she thinks. Who does Kyouko think she is, worming herself into Celestia's mind like this?

She better come home soon.

\-------

It's no secret to anyone that Celestia is attractive. Even Kyouko who considers herself to be rather unqualified to judge someone's looks can say for certain that Celestia is beautiful. Being so petite and refined, it's only natural. Every movement is that of a perfect princess.

Kyouko would say that she couldn't care less how good looking someone is but Celestia isn't just beautiful - she is a distraction. It doesn't matter how compelling Kyouko's cases are because the moment Celestia walks into the classroom, all of Kyouko's attention is on Celestia's slightly sleepy expression and quiet yawn. Kyouko's eyes don't soak up the blood of the murder. They soak up the image of meticulously pressed gothic lolita clothes hugging soft pale skin. They observe not the report of the authorities, but the way Celestia walks with a teasing sway of her hips when she notices Kyouko's stare.

"Good morning, Kirigiri-san." Celestia bows and takes her seat in front of Kyouko.

Throat dry, Kyouko murmurs, "Good morning, Celes-san."

"You really shouldn't stare so much, you know. I might get the wrong idea."

"Ah." If Kyouko's face wasn't flushed before, it sure is now. "I apologize. If I may, what idea do you mean?"

Celestia blinks slowly then giggles. "Oh, Kirigiri-san, you're so intelligent. I'm sure you can figure it out yourself."

Kyouko opens her mouth to protest when the bell rings loud and clear over her tumultuous thoughts. No matter how hard she tries from then on, her mind trails back to Celestia's words too often for her to concentrate.

Oh, what a distraction Celestia is.

\------

"Sing for me," Kyouko murmurs, her breath tickling Celestia's stomach. Only Kyouko Kirigiri is cheeky enough to make such a request while laying on Celestia's lap. How troublesome that this detective thinks she can simply command her queen and get away with it. Celestia isn't cruel though. She strokes Kyouko's head, admiring her sleepy expression.

When she does sing, Celestia decides on a French lullaby - something she picked up on the fly while learning the language. She leans back on the couch, waiting as Kyouko's eyes flutter shut and her stern expression softens. Even when Celestia abruptly stops singing, Kyouko doesn't stir. The nerve of this girl to fall asleep while she's being graced with Celestia's singing.

Well, it can't be helped.

\-------

I love you.

For some reason, that was all Celestia wanted to say even in the darkness of her empty apartment. She found herself leaning against the glass sliding door leading the balcony, burning eyes scanning the busy street below. The golden lights and the roar of the cars soothed the pain. It kept her mind off of what she was really sitting there for.

It wasn't because Celestia was looking for a sign of Kyouko. No. Even if she wanted to pine for someone who wasn't going to come until morning, Kyouko didn't drive on this street to come home. There wasn't any point in waiting around all night. Still, Celestia did it. She did it every single night. Because no matter how much she tried to lie to herself about this, it always came full circle back to the same reason.

"I love you, Kyouko."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff

Bury A Friend - Billie Eillish

A shot reverberates through the air and Kyouko finds her feet moving before she can process what she'd done. She takes Celestia's hand and makes for the elevator, not daring to look back even at the sound of a body falling to the ground. Champagne glasses fall around them. Shouts and screams of fear and rage fill the room once full of greedy joy. Kyouko hears only the sound of her heart pounding against her chest and the firing of guns behind her. Past the endless machines and game tables, they weave their way through the crowd.

Once in the elevator tucked between panicked strangers, Kyouko meets the gaze of the people she had hoped to arrest. Worse, the people she almost killed. She then turns to Celestia whose own eyes are wide with the fear of prey meeting predator.

"What did you do?" Celestia whispers. "Why?"

Kyouko grimaces at the thought. "He would've gotten to you."

"Darling..."

"I'm sorry, but tonight, I think we're going to be breaking a few laws."

All About Us - He Is We Ft. Owl City

A calm humming fills the living room as Kyouko enters the apartment. She shuts the door, takes off her shoes, and seeks the source of the sweet melody, heart beginning to race.

Celestia sits on the edge of the bed with a needle in hand and fabric spread across her lap. Her humming shifts into soft singing that lures Kyouko into the bedroom. What a delicate siren Celestia seems to be with her true features showing. Even if it's nothing new, Kyouko's heart swells seeing Celestia's smiling face without any makeup.

"I'm home, Tae-chan."

"Welcome home, dear."

What a beautiful voice to come home to.

Still Into You - Paramore

"Did you know," Celestia suddenly says, "love only lasts for three years."

Kyouko snorts and puts down her book on the bedside table. "Do you believe in that?"

"Hm..." Celestia taps her lips with her finger then scrolls past the article with her other hand. "Not at all. How long have we been together?"

Since Hope's Peak... "Thirteen years."

"Lucky number." Celestia giggles. She shuts off her phone as she rolls onto her side. "I love you, darling."

"I thought love only lasts for three years." Try as she might at a poker face, Kyouko can't help the smirk that creeps onto her face at which Celestia pouts.

"Well, I'm special. Mine has no expiration date."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Kyouko..."

Kyouko chuckles and clasps Celestia's hand. "You already know I love you too."

"No, I had absolutely no idea."

"Taeko!"

I'm so tired - Lauv Ft. Troye Sivan

Everyone has their bad days. Even Celestia Ludenberg. At least, that's what she tries to tell herself. Grand Bois meows and sits by her feet as she collapses on the bed, not bothering to remove her elaborate ensemble.

First it's exam week, and then it's been storming all day, and then her tea wasn't brewed right, and then Taka was somehow even more obnoxious than usual what with him constantly berating Celestia, and to top it all off, she didn't bring an umbrella! She forgot because she woke up later than usual and had rushed to get to class. Her attendance is lacking enough. It's just pathetic. Absolutely pathetic.

Celestia rolls over onto her back and sits up. Her drills unclip from her head at the sudden movements, falling to the bed with a thump. Not that she cares. The soft violet leather jacket on her shoulders steals way her attention with its weight and faint scent of coffee.

"You don't have an umbrella?" Kyouko had asked with mild surprise in her voice. "Hm... Here." She began slipping her jacket off and folding it. Her hands had moved with such ease that Celestia had been mesmerized. So mesmerized, in fact, that she had almost forgotten to take it. "Stay dry and warm. I know it isn't much, but I don't want you to get sick."

How sweet. Celestia's heart swells for the thousandth time since then as she takes off the jacket and pulls it close. It's damp from the rain and cold to the touch, but it still feels and smells like Kyouko. Somehow... Somehow, it seems today isn't as bad as Celestia had thought.


End file.
